


The Joker & His Bat

by boredally



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Gentle Kissing, Im making this a weird heathers au, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Its kinda like heathers when you think about it, Jealousy, Jeremiah has Monophobia, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Monophobia, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Selina dies, Sibling Rivalry, Suicide Notes, Top Jeremiah Valeska, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, bruce (veronica) tries to stop his crazy boyfriend jeremiah (JD) from killing everyone, dont worry i haven't forgotten about them, fear of being alone, im sorryyyy ;-;, just a heads up, no one can stop me, some characters appear in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredally/pseuds/boredally
Summary: Jeremiah is an unstable man and is (unfortunately) the secret boyfriend to Bruce Wayne, who desperately tries to stop him.Bruce is a relatively stable person who has to clean up and take care of his psychotic boyfriend who is extremely obsessed with him.





	1. "Death is somewhat beautiful,"

"Jeremiah! What the fuck have you done?!" Bruce's shriek interrupted Jeremiah's thinking. "What is wrong, my dearest?" Jeremiah asked softly, turning to his boyfriend and going to embrace him. "You killed that woman, Jeremiah!" Bruce snapped, eyes glossy as he stared at his redhead. "Yes. She was getting in the way and starting to irritate me." Jeremiah shrugged, emotions boxed off. Bruce shook his head and moved away scrubbing his eyes desperately. "Don't cry, sweetheart, she didn't mean anything to us." Jeremiah's metallic voice turned soft, it made Bruce sick.

"Jeremiah, do you realise what you've done to yourself? To that woman? To me? This- I- I...." Bruce lost his words, and Jeremiah was getting slightly impatient with how Bruce avoided his touch. "I think i'm going to faint." Bruce whispered, and almost did. Jeremiah caught Bruce quickly, finally getting to embrace him and help him stand. "Shh, darling... It's alright." Jeremiah combed his fingers through Bruce's hair, and the teen leaned into his gentle touch and craved the slight warmth that Jeremiah produced. "This is not alright, Miah... It's everything but alright... We have to call the police." Bruce said, pulling away to cradle Jeremiah's blood-stained face. "I have an idea of to how we... you, can get away with this." He said, wiping away the woman's blood and softly kissing him. 

Jeremiah hummed against his lips, hands finding their way to his waist. "How so?" Jeremiah inquired. "We can fake her committing suicide. They'll never know..." Bruce explained as Jeremiah kissed his cheek and neck. "That is smart of you, darling. All we need are her fingerprints on that knife and a suicide note." Jeremiah nodded, keeping Bruce close to him with a hand on his lower back as they separated. "I'm on the suicide note, you can deal with the fingerprints." Bruce sighed slightly. He knew Jeremiah craved being close to him, and he couldn't let him get upset which meant getting close to the body of the woman who still had Jeremiah's spare knife in her stomach. 

Bruce wrote a simple suicide note, and Jeremiah easily wiped the handle of the blade and slipped her hand into place so it looked right. Bruce was already calling the police when Jeremiah turned around. His voice was shaky and panicked as he told the person on the other end there had been a supposed 'suicide' at the building they were in. He thanked the operator and hung up, and took a deep breath before closing his eyes. "You're an amazing actor, darling." Jeremiah said to him, cradling his face with his cold, pale hand and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's soft lips. "Whatever... Let's just go.." Bruce's voice was cold, but Jeremiah could see a tiny flame of love in his dark brown eyes. 

The 'suicide' was on the news later that evening, it made Bruce sick as he lay on the sofa, Jeremiah cuddling up against him with his head on his chest. "Are you still mad with me?" Jeremiah asked suddenly, and Bruce moved to look at him. "Unfortunately, I can't stay mad at you." Bruce complained. "And that's going to be my downfall." He added on as Jeremiah finally lifted his head to look at him. "You do love me though, right?" His voice was slightly hopeful. Bruce sighed and bit his tongue so he wouldn't upset his boyfriend. He didn't know what to feel after watching his supposed lover stab someone today. "I'm not sure, Jeremiah... I'm just... I... I don't know..." He said sadly. "I want to love you, so badly... But after what I watched you do... What you did to that woman... I can't help but be afraid of you..." Bruce explained. 

Jeremiah got up, clearly upset. "Miah..." Bruce whispered, getting up. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Bruce. I will never hurt you." Jeremiah ensured him, almost hiding his desperation to be with Bruce. "How do I know that? You could be planning anything! I can't read what you're feeling, or- or thinking! I-I'm scared, Miah." Bruce tried, hopeless. "Why?! Just because some bitch irritated me?" He spat, almost stunning Bruce. "Because you KILLED her!" Bruce yelled back, Alfred was out for a walk, so he could definitely shout. "It doesn't matter! We got away with it!" Jeremiah assured him, voice still cold and angry. "It does matter, Jeremiah! Do you even realise what you've done?!" Bruce argued back.

Jeremiah huffed, clearly stressed, "So I made a little mistake, we can move past it, together." He tried again. "'Little mistake'?! Jeremiah you knew what you were doing! You murdered that poor woman!" His voice fell quiet towards the end. "Jeremiah... I think you should leave..." He whispered, hopeless and helpless. "Bruce. I am truly sorry, and I promise it won't happen again... Please just-" He was cut off by Bruce's yell. "LEAVE, JEREMIAH!" He roared. "I don't know what to think of you..." He weeped, and Jeremiah's cold heart ached. "Bruce..." He whispered. "I'm not leaving you while you're upset." The older man suddenly declared. "Miah, please...! We can meet in the morning, I just need some space!" Bruce pleaded. "No... I-I need you... Please, Bruce!" 

Bruce's warm heart broke when he saw Jeremiah's glossy eyes. He did have monophobia, but Bruce was unsure he could do this. "Miah, I understand your phobia, and I hate that you've hidden for most of your life... But it will only be a few hours, and then we'll be together again." He tried. "Bruce... Please..." Jeremiah went to move closer, but decided against it. "Fucking fine! You want me gone so fucking bad, i'll leave!" Jeremiah snapped, storming out the room, but instantly regretting it as he stood alone in the hallway. His phobia crawled up his throat into his brain as he fought back tears. Back into solitude he goes, he thought, and it scared him to the core. 

Jeremiah collapsed onto the floor, beside the door, sobbing and quickly losing breath as his throat tightened. Great. He wanted to burst back into the room and hold Bruce close, but he probably hated him now so he had to push himself to leave. Jeremiah trembled on the floor, negative thoughts swallowing him. 'Bruce is going to leave you here, all alone.' One was, and the other was, 'He'll leave you and go back to Jerome, then you'll be all alone with no Bruce.' He could hear Bruce's own sobs through the wall, and it made him want to scream.

It felt like centuries before he heard the door click open and he tried to hush his sobs as Bruce stepped out. "Miah..." Bruce whispered softly, "Miah, i'm sorry. C'mon..." He mumbled, throat scratchy as he helped Jeremiah stand. "C'mon, let's get to bed." Bruce kept his voice quiet, for Jeremiah's unstable mind as he went to lead him to their bedroom. Jeremiah couldn't help himself, pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss and holding Bruce close. He quickly calmed as Bruce kissed back softly, quickly falling back into an almost completely emotionless void. He noticed Bruce's puffy eyes and wet cheeks, and it hurt him to know that he caused his. "C'mon, Miah..." He kept his voice hushed still, and Jeremiah followed him closely to the bedroom. 

Bruce lay on Jeremiah's chest, gently tracing shapes onto the cold skin next to his head. Jeremiah's heartbeat was slow and soothed with sleep, a gentle thump hitting his ear softly. He was happier now Bruce was still with him, and it made the teen feel as if he could never get rid of him. It wasn't all bad though, part of him still did truly love Jeremiah deeply, but he didn't know what his boyfriend was capable of anymore and that was scary. Jeremiah promised never to hurt him after his brother's gas affected him, promised to try not to hurt anyone, Bruce felt stupid for believing him; believing that he'd last as the innocent man he once knew him to be. 

He heard the front door open, and Alfred quickly poked his head in to check on them both. Bruce pretended to be asleep, and Alfred left them alone, probably heading off to bed himself. Jeremiah's hands instinctively found their way to Bruce's waist, and Bruce knew that Alfred's quick check up stirred him from sleep. "It was just Alfred, Miah, go back to sleep..." Bruce whispered, gently cradling Jeremiah's face and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Jeremiah's pale green eyes only opened to look at him, much to Bruce's dismay. "Why aren't you asleep?" Jeremiah asked softly. "I'm just not tired..." Bruce shrugged slightly. Jeremiah knew he was lying, and rolled slightly so they were on their side, both facing each other. "Is it me, or the woman bothering you, darling?" The redhead inquired, hiding the pain in his voice. "I... I don't know, Miah... I do love you, but I can't stop thinking about that poor woman..." Bruce whispered. "It's alright, she's not our problem anymore, darling. I'll take care of you." Jeremiah whispered, and felt sick knowing Jerome had also used those words towards Bruce. 

"C'mon, darling, I know you're tired... Get some sleep." Jeremiah whispered, kissing Bruce's forehead softly. The teen quickly fell asleep in his arms, but his dreams were nightmares of the woman, Jeremiah being locked up, and Bruce and Jeremiah having to sleep alone, seperated by a jail cell... 

 

Bruce awoke groggily, still held tight by Jeremiah. "Good morning, darling." Jeremiah smiled, "Sleep well?" He asked softly as they got up and gathered clothes for after they had a shower. "Not really... I had this nightmare..." Bruce replied, voice raspy. "Aw, you poor thing..." Jeremiah soothed him, pulling him into an embrace and kissing his temple softly. "They found out, and they took you away, Miah..." Bruce whispered, burying his face against Jeremiah's neck. "Shh... I'm not going anywhere, darling." Jeremiah combed his fingers through Bruce's hair. "I know." Bruce replied, half out of relief, half out of sadness. 

He pulled away and rested his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, sealing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Jeremiah nipped at Bruce's bottom lip, and he knew he wanted entrance. Bruce shyly opened his mouth, they didn't do opened-mouth kisses too often, and he was used to Jeremiah's quick kisses, not Jerome's long, sweet ones that he loved to give, the ones that sometimes turned rough. Jeremiah slid his tongue into his mouth, keeping the kiss gentle as their tongues met. Unfortunately, the older felt jealousy pang in his chest, knowing his brother was the first to kiss Bruce. Bruce masked a moan as Jeremiah pressed him against the wall, still managing to be gentle as he wrapped Bruce's legs around him. 

Jeremiah broke the kiss to allow Bruce the air, yet a thin trail of saliva kept them connected. Bruce almost caught Jeremiah off-guard as he stole another open-mouthed kiss. This one had a bit more heat beneath it, and Jeremiah's hands came to rest on the teen's ass. Bruce gasped into the kiss slightly as he felt Jeremiah grind against him. It was still early, too early for sex, but he knew Jeremiah wouldn't go too far, so they kept going. Bruce's hand let go of Jeremiah's shoulder to tangle his fingers in hair a similar shade to rust. "Miah..." He moaned into the kiss, his other small hand coming to rest on Jeremiah's cheek. "Shit, Miah..." He gasped as they broke apart, their lips still only centimetres apart. Jeremiah nipped his lip sharply, drawing blood, his way of scolding him when he cussed, before softly kissing him again to almost say sorry. 

A knock at the door had them freeze, "Master Bruce, Mer. Valeska? Breakfast is ready." Alfred said through the door. "Thank you, Alfred. We'll be down after a shower." Bruce called back, and footsteps trailed off down the hall. Jeremiah slowly and reluctantly put Bruce back down on the floor, stealing another kiss. "C'mon, let's get a shower before Alfred eats our breakfast." Bruce joked slightly, pulling Jeremiah to the bathroom attached to their room. Towels were already set, so Bruce turned on the water before turning to face Jeremiah, who was immediately taking Bruce's clothes off for him. They had gotten used to taking each other's clothes off before showers or baths since they got together, which was a few months ago just before Jeremiah was gassed by Jerome. They stepped in, and Jeremiah held Bruce in a loose grip, having them sway together happily.

Bruce rested his head against Jeremiah's shoulder, the strange contrast of lemon and chocolate soothing him like how it always did. With help of the hot water spurting over them, he fully relaxed in Jeremiah's arms. Jeremiah mumbled something into Bruce's neck, and the teen pulled away. "What was that, Miah?" He asked softly. "I said 'I love you'..." Jeremiah replied, quietly. Bruce was stunned. "It's something I don't say at all to you, I hope you know I do love you, Bruce... That i'm not just using you to get back at Jerome, or just for personal needs..." Jeremiah added on, kissing Bruce's neck. Bruce pulled him into a powerful kiss, one filled with love and happiness. "I know you love me... I love you too..." He smiled when they broke away, and those four words made Jeremiah's heart swell to the point it felt like it was going to burst. "But... Promise me that you'll never, ever, ever repeat yesterday. Come straight to me whenever you're feeling irritated or stressed." Bruce said, a small, stern tone in his voice. Jeremiah nodded, kissing Bruce again.

They sat side by side at the dining table, happily chewing on bacon and pancakes. Their chairs were pulled together, so their thighs touched, something Jeremiah did on instinct. It didn't bother Bruce, but it sometimes made Alfred arch a brow at them. "Did you hear the news last night? Some poor bird committed suicide... Her poor family." Alfred spoke and Bruce almost choked, freezing up. "Yes. It truly was dreadful." Jeremiah spoke for them both, hooking their legs to soothe Bruce. "The family said she was always a very happy girl, so why she chose to end her own life baffled and upset everyone." Alfred said, and Bruce suddenly stood up, unhooking their legs. "Excuse me." He said quickly, leaving the table. "Oh, dear... Perhaps Master Bruce is also upset about this news... Go check on him please, Mr. Valeska, I'm afraid I need to do the dishes." Alfred also stood up. "Of course. Thank you for breakfast, Alfred." Jeremiah nodded, leaving quickly to look for Bruce. 

He knew he was in the library, and stepped in to find him deeply upset and on the verge of tears. "Darling..." Jeremiah said softly, closing the door behind him. "I-I'm sorry, Miah... I just froze up..." Bruce whimpered, standing up to meet his boyfriend half way. "It's alright, darling... Shh, shh..." He whispered, embracing Bruce tightly as he cried. He kissed Bruce's warm tears away, cradling his face gently. "It's alright, Bruce... It's ok..." Jeremiah soothed him, and Bruce calmed after taking in his boyfriend's strange scent. "C'mon, let's go out somewhere, take your mind of things." Jeremiah said softly, intertwining their fingers and pulling him along gently. Bruce unfortunately felt his love for this man, who he knew was battling himself inside, swell up in his chest. He hated it deeply now, knowing how Jeremiah would refuse to get help, and he knew Jeremiah would repeat yesterday happily.


	2. "love is twisted, and you love me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has to go to meet someone, and Jeremiah looks a bit different when he gets back.  
> ⚠️ s m u t ⚠️

"Jeremiah? I'm going out!" Bruce yelled from the front door, and his boyfriend appeared from the library as quick as he finished his sentence. "What, why? Am I coming with? Do you want me to go get my shoes?" He asked, nervously pulling Bruce into a hug. "You have to stay here, i have to meet someone." Bruce explained anxiously, "Who?" Jeremiah almost demanded and Bruce noticeably flinched. "I... I can't say." He looked down before quickly looking back up. "I'll see you soon though, OK? I love you." He smiled, kissing Jeremiah softly before leaving. Jeremiah felt his throat closing up as he stumbled back, his eyes already watering. He gripped at his hair as thoughts brought him over the edge. He ran off to Bruce's room, almost tripping up a few steps. Meanwhile, Bruce was walking quickly towards the old, abandoned, rundown circus on the other end of town where he knew his old 'friend' would be waiting. When he arrived, his grin was too wide for Bruce's comfort. "Ah, good to see you again, babe." He greeted. "Hey, Jerome... Are you sure Jeremiah won't find out?" Bruce asked, letting the older man embrace him tightly. "Jeremiah may be too smart for his own good, but I know how to avoid him." Jerome winked, pulling Bruce further into the carnival. He ended up pinning Bruce against a cotton candy cart, and the two made out. It was slow and sweet, Jerome's way of saying 'i've missed you' without getting all mushy. The two broke apart, and Bruce smiled, "I missed you too... But i'm just worried about Miah..." Jerome felt a twist of jealousy. "Forget him, you were mine first." Jerome grumbled, holding Bruce tighter as they went off to a different location. "I know, he's just so dependent on me... He killed someone yesterday, right in front of me, and i'm scared..." Bruce admitted as Jerome pulled him into a small tent with an old bed in it, Jerome's little hideout. "Of him? Psh, Bruce you've got nothing to be afraid of. When we first met, when we were all little, I could tell he was really fond of you." Jerome smiled, pulling down his black turtleneck to kiss Bruce's neck, sucking dark marks onto pale skin nearer towards his shoulder going up. Bruce let out a happy huff, and rested his hand on the back of Jerome's head as he slipped between Bruce's thighs. "Shit, Jay, don't make it too obvious." Bruce mumbled, voice already breathy. "Ha, you two probably haven't even had sex like we have." Jerome laughed, "Has he fucked you yet?" The older twin asked, biting Bruce's shoulder through his turtleneck to bring out any moans he could. "N-no... Says he wants the perfect moment." Bruce let out a short moan, wrapping his arms around Jerome's shoulders. "Aww, my poor baby must be so pent up." Jerome whispered, and Bruce noticed the new staples keeping his face intact. "Does it hurt?" He asked softly, voice quiet as he gently cradled his lover's face. "Nah, did you get your old ones out? I can show you again if you want." He grinned, and Bruce regretted asking. "We did three last time, why not more." His grin didn't faze and Bruce swallowed the knot in his throat. "I-I'd rather not, Jay... Please don't..." He begged as Jerome took out the stapler. "Don't be afraid, baby. I'll take care of you." His grin faded to a soft smile as he pulled up Bruce's sleeve and pressed a soft kiss to the pale flesh there. "Let's say... 10!" Click. Bruce jolted with the pain, and gathered closer to Jerome for comfort as he held his arm. Click. The second one had tears welling up in Bruce's eyes, and Jerome softly kissed his forehead. "You're doing amazing." He kept his smile before adding the third, they were over the old scars that were already there from last time. Click. Bruce yelped and bit Jerome's shoulder, letting out a small sob. Click. "You're doing so well, baby..." Jerome whispered. "S-stop, Jay, please..!" Bruce croaked, resting his forehead against Jerome's jaw as he stared at his arm. "Why don't we just speed it up?" Jerome asked. Click, click, click. "Almost there baby boy, 3 more to go..." Click. Bruce let out another cry, and a few more shaky sobs. "Stop, Jay!" He shrieked as another went in. Click. "So close babe, one more for me, ok?" He said, softly kissing Bruce. "No!" Bruce sobbed, "Please, Jerome, st-stop!" Click. Jerome put the stapler away, and kissed Bruce's cheek, admiring his work. "Does it hurt?" Jerome asked kissing Bruce's ear, He let out a shaky breath, and brought his arm to his chest, the staples were pressed deep into his skin. "Aw, I'm sorry baby... Want me to kiss it better?" Jerome asked, and Bruce felt as if he was mocking him. Jeremiah would of never done this... The sudden thought shocked Bruce, but it was right. Bruce showed Jerome his forearm, and the man gently kissed every staple. "Should we pull them out?" he asked, kissing Bruce's jaw. "No! It'll hurt!" Bruce protested, and Jerome nodded, softly kissing Bruce fully. The teen found himself lying down, Jerome between his thighs and his wrists pinned on each side of his head. Jerome was slowly grinding down on him, and their lips were locked in a heated kiss. "Shit, Jerome!" Bruce moaned, and the older man grinned. "I bet you've never moaned for Jeremiah before, have you?" He whispered, and Bruce decided to ignore his comment. "He doesn't even let you swear, does he?" Jerome added on, and just to shut him up, Bruce pulled him into a deep kiss. "God, fuck! Jerome, please!" Bruce pleaded, wrapping his legs around Jerome's waist. "Please what, babe?" He teased, kissing Bruce shortly. "Please, please, please, fuck me...! I've missed you a-and Jeremiah's taking things too slow. I mean I love him but y'know..." Jerome's jealousy twisted, but he smiled knowing he pretty much still had a large chunk of Bruce's heart. "As you wish, baby." Jerome helped shimmy Bruce out of his black jeans and boxers, but kept his poofy black turtleneck on that unfortunately hid his perfect view of Bruce's erection, but he could tell he was still self-conscious due to him pulling it down slightly. Jerome found out he was wearing familiar black thigh-highs (which were meant for a female by the way) for him, and smirked "Those the ones I bought you?" He teased, and Bruce went bright red. He gave a nod, "Thought you'd enjoy seeing them again." He smiled, and Jerome brought him into a kiss as he pulled down his own pants. "Thanks, babe." He smiled. He grinded against Bruce again, and smiled when Bruce pushed back in time with his grinding. "Shit, Jerome don't be a tease." Bruce whined, "Sorry." He mumbled as Bruce pulled him out of his boxers. "Lube?" He asked. "If you have any." Bruce hid his face in Jerome's shoulder as he rummaged for his small bottle of lube. He jacked himself off for a few second, just to make sure he was fully erect, before lathering himself in cold, wet lube. "Ready?" He asked, Bruce nodded against his neck, nipping at the skin. Jerome pushed his thick head into Bruce almost immediately, but wanted to take it slow for his baby boy. Bruce let out a filthy moan, and was almost immediately ready for Jerome to start thrusting. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Bruce practically sobbed, and Jerome grabbed his hips in a vice grip as he thrust at an average pace. "Faster..." Bruce whined, kissing the corner of Jerome's mouth. "I see you're still a bossy bottom." Jerome joked, and Bruce lightly hit his shoulder before snaking his arm around the ginger's shoulders. The older did as Bruce wanted though, speeding up into a fast pace and driving Bruce insane. He moaned loudly when Jerome hit that sweet bundle of nerves that made him want to cum them and there. Jerome kept his grip on Bruce's waist as he sat them both up, pressing his back against the headboard. Bruce went bright red, and pulled his sweater down slightly before resting his hamds on Jerome's shoulders. He rocked onto Jerome's cock, testing what felt best, and moaned before burying his face into his lover's jaw. Jerome loosened his grip and gently thrust to Bruce's now shy pace. The teen slowly started to speed up, and became a moaning mess, occasionally letting out the odd gasp. Jerome sometimes moaned with him, and started thrusting up powerfully. Bruce felt a knot of pleasure tighten in his stomach as Jerome slipped a hand under his turtleneck to jerk him off slowly, the other hand pulled down the fabric around his neck so he could leave dark hickeys. Bruce let out a long moan as he bit him until he bled, eventually cumming into Jerome's hand. Jerome held out his hand for Bruce to lick, and the teen obeyed, licking up his own seed. His breathing was ragged, and Jerome slowed his thrusts as he loaded his own cum into Bruce. There was a lot more than Bruce expected, but it had been a few months since they'd seen each other. Jerome grabbed a butt plug, without Bruce seeing, and quickly pushed it in when he pulled out. Bruce gasped and groaned slightly, as it skimmed his prostate. "See me in two days. I'm expecting to see my cum still in you." Jerome demanded, kissing Bruce in a heated kiss. Their tongues rolled together, and Bruce hummed slightly. "Good boy." Jerome praised, and Bruce let out a small whine. The two dressed, and Bruce could practically feel Jerome's cum slosh in his ass. How would Jeremiah react if he found out? Would he hurt Bruce? Would he forgive him? Would Bruce go back to Jerome if they split? His unanswered questions were interrupted by Jerome's scarred slips meeting his gently. "Don't worry about, Miah, but if he starts come find me. You know where i'll be." Jerome smiled, kissing Bruce again. "Okay. Thank you, Jay... Really..." Bruce smiled back, cradling Jerome's face as they made out again. "I'll see you in two days, babe." Jerome stepped back and waved, Bruce waved back and the two parted ways. "Miah? I'm home!" He yelled to his boyfriend, and Jeremiah slowly approached him. Bruce gasped slightly. "M-Miah...?" He whispered. His boyfriend's lovely, ginger hair was a cold, metallic green. His skin was paler than Bruce's and he swore he was wearing lipstick. Bruce noticed Jeremiah's pale green eyes, that bore no emotion. "Hello, Bruce." He smiled, but it was all too strange. Bruce furrowed his brows, trying to figure out what was happening with his boyfriend, and accepted the hug. Jeremiah pulled away all too suddenly, nose scrunched up. "You smell of..." His expression flickered through sadness, then to jealousy, to possession, to anger. "You went to Jerome, didn't you?" He snarled, and and Bruce's heart dropped. "What? N-no! Why would you think that?" Bruce cursed in his head, getting ready for the worst. "Don't lie to me Bruce, you stink of the cologne he's always wore since we were 11 as well as sex." Jeremiah snatched his arm, and Bruce held back a hiss of pain. "Jeremiah, it's not what you think, really! Bruce tried to wriggle from his grip, but the older was much stronger. He stopped in fear of ripping out the staples. "Then what is it?!" He roared, his voice sad. Bruce fell silent, and Jeremiah turned back, dragging Bruce to their bedroom.


	3. "come back to me, crawling."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finally realises what he means to Jeremiah.  
> angst(?)

Bruce sat on the bed, Jeremiah had made him clean himself up (alone) and now he was watching him pace quietly. He was afraid to say anything incase his now green haired boyfriend snapped. Suddenly, Jeremiah stopped and Bruce could now see his glossy, pale eyes properly. Filled with hurt, and betrayal, and it made Bruce squirm with guilt. He hung his head down low, blinking away his own tears away. "Do you still love him?" Jeremiah's voice was just above a whisper. "No, I don't. I wasn't thinking straight, honestly Miah... I was worried this might happen, I didn't want to hurt you." Bruce looked up, Jeremiah was crying and he wanted to console him so badly. "But-but you did it anyway, didn't you!" He sobbed. "I didn't have that much of a choice, Jeremiah!" Bruce almost yelled, standing up to approach him, stopping halfway. "W-what?" Jeremiah whispered. "I was stupid enough to ask him about his staples again, and h-he..." Bruce let his voice drop, sure Jeremiah got the memo. 

Jeremiah rushed forward and snatched Bruce's forearm in a painfully tight, cold grip. Bruce winced and watched as he yanked up his sleeve, letting out another small sob at the sight of ten staples in Bruce's arm. He pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, running his fingers through Jeremiah's green hair. "I'll be alright... Honest." Bruce whispered, and Jeremiah pushed away. "I'm going to kill him." He said quickly, voice filled with more hurt and anger. "Don't Jeremiah, he's not worth it..." Bruce said softly. "T-this doesn't change what you've done though..." Jeremiah pointed out, and Bruce's chest stung. "I-I know... What I did was unforgivable, but..." 

He was cut off by Jeremiah hugging him again. "I suppose I can forgive you... You mean too much to me. You're the only happiness I have, the only person i've ever loved... You-you're the one who keeps me sane, helps me with my phobia... You're..." Jeremiah hesitated. "You're all I have left, Bruce. A-and I refuse to lose you, especially to him!" He finished, hugging him tighter and sobbing slightly. "Y-you'll really forgive me?" Bruce whimpered, resting his head on Jeremiah's chest. "Yes... I love you too much..." Jeremiah cradled Bruce's head and lifted it to press a soft kiss to his still slightly swollen lips. Bruce kissed back timidly, wrapping his arms around Jeremiah's shoulders. "I love you too, Miah... Jerome said to meet him in two days, you should come with... We can talk things through." Bruce smiled. "I'd like that." Jeremiah kissed him again, slipping his tongue in and let it roll over Bruce's own. It was gentle and sweet, full of love for the other. Bruce knew things were going to be OK for now.


	4. "chaotic rivalry, between a lover and another."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah and Bruce confront Jerome, and Bruce has to make a large decision.

"Ah, Brucie. I knew you'd come back." Jerome's grin was wide. "Jerome." He greeted, a sad hint in his voice. "H-hey... What's up, babe?" Jerome asked stepping forward, pulling him into a hug. "He found out." Bruce whispered into the redhead's ear just before he was ragged back by a gloved hand. "Long time, no see, big brother." Jeremiah's voice was cold. "Jeremiah." Jerome's face dropped, already irritated. "What? Is the new look supposed to scare me, because it's not." Jerome's voice also turned cold, but it was more gravelly than Jeremiah's. 

Bruce could feel the anger and tension between them, and watched fearfully as they only stared at the other with hatred. "G-guys..?" Bruce whispered, and Jerome sent a small glare his way, a personal way of telling him to 'shut it'. "Don't give him that look." Jeremiah snarled. "Miah..." Bruce tried. "Or what?" Jerome snapped. "Jay..." "I'm a lot more dangerous than I look, i'm not weak, like when we were kids." "Hmm... I'll believe that when I see it. Brucie said you've only killed one person, you're nothing compared to me." Jerome narrowed his eyes, his trademark grin slowly creeping onto his scarred face. "Everyone has to start somewhere." "Hm. I suppose, but your canvis is about to be ruined due to your... Lack of experience." He shrugged. 

Bruce pulled on his sleeves anxiously, watching the two argue and he knew this was a bad idea, he knew all along but what could he do? "Look, Jeremiah, it's not my fault I can fuck him better." Jerome raised his arms, grinning wide like the cheshire cat. "I beg your pardon?" Jeremiah tensed up, and Bruce could see his hands tighten into fists. "You heard me." Jerome kept going. "Yes, I did. And I want you to take it back." Jeremiah demanded, speed walking towards his brother. "Guys, please!" Bruce begged, but the two were already fighting. 

The dark haired teen managed to tear them apart, but had received punches and elbows from both in the process. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" He shouted, keeping them both away from each other. "Bruce, your face..." Jeremiah tried to pull him close to examine him, as his nose was bleeding (but not broken), his lip was split and he must of had a black eye at that point. "Stop it..." He exhaled, stepping out of Jeremiah's reach. "No. Fucking. Fighting!" Bruce made sure it got through with both the brothers, watching them carefully as they both nodded. 

"Who are ya gonna choose then? It can only be one of us." Jerome spoke after a while of silence. "I... I don't know..." Bruce mumbled, and the twins shared a quiet, quick glance. "Let me think..." Bruce said, looking away from them. Jerome really did love him, he did take care of Bruce really well... But Jeremiah needed him more, with his phobia and sanity. There was no saving Jerome, but Jeremiah could possibly be fixed... 

He sat for a few more minutes, turning his head back to them and closing his eyes. "Jerome." He started, the older twin clearly swelled with pride of being 'chosen', and Jeremiah clearly deflated slightly. "You're amazing, and you do take care of me.... It hurts to let this go, but i'm afraid Jeremiah needs me more, with his phobia and mental health..." Bruce watched as it switched, and Jeremiah rushed forward to hug him tightly. "Can I have a quick moment with Jerome, then we can go..?" Bruce asked softly, watching the older twin cross his arms and kick at the ground, a pout that made him look like a fussy child. Jeremiah clearly hated the idea, but let Bruce go anyway. He pulled Jerome away, and the older twin ragged him into a tight embrace. 

"I respect your decision, Bruce... It will take me a while to, y'know, get over this, but i'll survive." Jerome smiled painfully. "Jerome, I'm so sorry... But if you need anything, i'm here for you I promise. Give me your number, and we can stay in touch? No more letters, alright? Miah could grab them and that would look bad..." Bruce wiped Jerome's wet cheeks with soft, warm hands. Jerome nodded, and they traded numbers quickly. They hugged again, and Bruce consoles him to the best of his ability. "You might wanna get going before Jeremiah glares real daggers into me." Jerome joked slightly as they pulled away, voice still really upset. It pained Bruce to let go, and he turned to look at Jeremiah who quickly gave him an innocent smile. Bruce laughed slightly and gently rubbed Jerome's cheek as he turned back. "God, it's like having two children." He also joked, Jerome laughed slightly. "Yeah... Promise to keep in touch?" He sounded like a small child. "Of course! i'll text you later, I promise." Bruce leant up on his tippy-toes to softly press a kiss to Jerome's forehead, he responded by kissing Bruce's cheek. 

Jeremiah watched with more jealousy swelling in his chest as Jerome waved goodbye to Bruce. As soon as Bruce was in arms reach, he pulled him into a bruising kiss, tasting blood from his split lip. "Thanks for choosing me..." Jeremiah whispered. "Jeez, Miah... Maybe you haven't changed that much." Jerome joked, teasingly. Jeremiah flipped his older brother off, and Bruce gave him one last wave goodbye before the two left. 

"I'm glad that is over with, that was awful." Bruce complained as Jeremiah gently wiped at his swollen lip with a napkin. "Yes, it wasn't pleasant..." Jeremiah mumbled in response, trying to lean in slightly to at least glance at Bruce's phone screen to try and see what he and Jerome were talking about. "C'mon, let's get to bed." Bruce stretched, and Jeremiah watched his sweater shift up slightly. "It is a bit early, but alright." Jeremiah smiled, kissing Bruce softly. Jeremiah went to go get ready for bed, but Bruce suddenly grabbed his wrist. The older jumped as Bruce pulled him into another soft, open-mouthed kiss. "I'm sorry..." Bruce mumbled. "For what? What happened with Jerome?" Jeremiah cocked a brow. "Yeah... I really don't know what I was thinking..." Bruce looked off to the side briefly. Jeremiah rested his hand on Bruce's cheek, pulling him into another kiss. "It's OK, darling... Come, we should probably get ready for bed..." Jeremiah smiled, softly rubbing Bruce's cheek with his (un-gloved) hand. "Yeah. Let's go." Bruce smiled, kissing Jeremiah one last time before being led through to their shared bedroom.


	5. "Second Kill, Of Jealousy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Selina, and Jeremiah finds he doesn't like her very much, so he finds some business and takes Bruce with him.

"So, Selina, how have you been?" Bruce smiled, it turned Jeremiah's stomach. "I've been doing well, thanks again for the food." She shared a smile with Bruce, and Jeremiah tightened his gloved grip on the book he was pretending to read. "No problem, any time. Miah, would you like a drink?" Bruce turned to him, and he shared a jealous glance with Selina. "Sure, i'll have a glass of water please." He smiled, and Bruce nodded getting up to go get it. 

"Look, Selina is it? I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but i'd back off." Jeremiah smiled. Selina scoffed, "Oh, please. Like you'd have a chance." She crossed her arms. Suddenly, Jeremiah had the butter knife she was using and sank it into her stomach, twisting it and covering her mouth with his other gloved hand to avoid alerting Bruce. "I've got my chance, back off from my boyfriend." He growled, her eyes widened slightly, and he yanked the knife out. "Have fun, bitch." Jeremiah said, his cold voice sending shivers through Selina's body. 

"Jeremiah? What happened? Is that...?" Jeremiah dropped the bloody knife and grabbed Bruce's arm, making him drop the glass of water. Jeremiah pulled Bruce through to the garage and they got into Miah's practically abandoned car. "Miah, what happened?" Bruce demanded, resting his hand on Jeremiah's bicep as he opened the door, shot off, and closed it again. "Nothing. Selina had a bit of... An accident." Jeremiah smiled. Bruce sank back against the passenger door, his stomach sank and tears already flooded down his face. "You killed her?!" He cried. Jeremiah stopped at a red light to try to console his boyfriend.

He accepted Jeremiah's hug, but kept sobbing. He was inconsolable, as much as Jeremiah tried nothing worked. He lightly hit Jeremiah's chest, and Jeremiah let him. "W-why would you k-kill Sel-Selina?!" He cried almost pushing Jeremiah away as he pulled away from the hug. Jeremiah held his hand tight, "She was going to take you away from me, Bruce, I had to do something." Jeremiah said, voice calm and somewhat quiet. "You could of spoken to her, you didn't have to..." Bruce couldn't finish. 

It had been two hours, and Bruce had gotten in the backseat since then. He had recieved a phone call off of Alfred telling him what happened and to stop at a hotel for a while, just while the police checked out the scene. Jeremiah kept checking on him, he was curled up, quietly hiccuping and sniffling, and sometimes letting out a quick sob. It broke Jeremiah's heart, but he did what he had to, to keep Bruce as his he had to kill Selina. He parked in the parking lot of a hotel and turned to Bruce. "Hey, hon..." He mumbled, gently rubbing Bruce's back. "C'mon, talk to me..." The green haired man soothed, getting out and opening Bruce's door for him. The teen got out reluctantly and Jeremiah held his hand tightly, rubbing the back of his hand with the pad of his thumb.

They entered the hotel, and checked in before going to their assigned room. Bruce sat on the counter beside the sink, still sniffling. He could probably get out the window and get out for a while, but where would he possibly go? He had a few ideas, but they were quite risky after certain accounts in the past. Screw it, he thought, and opened the window, climbed out and dropped onto another balcony before dropping down to the next one and calling a number listed under 'J'.


	6. "Stay with me," The devil whispered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome has Bruce stay with him for a while.

Jerome didn't know how long Bruce sobbed into his chest as the two sat on the redheads bed. Bruce remained curled up on his lap, sobbing and hiccuping. It hurt Jerome's cold heart to see his first love like this, so broken and lost without his best friend. It also made him angry, not with Bruce, but with Jeremiah. "H-he promised! He said he'd never do it again! Now Selina's dead!" Bruce cried, hugging Jerome tight. "Never trust a Valeska, baby, you know we can't keep our promises..." Jerome mumbled, soothingly rubbing Bruce's back until he managed to calm him into shaky breaths and little hiccups. "Why don't you stay with us for a little while? Jonathan keeps asking about you." Jerome said, and Bruce nodded easily without thinking about the consequences that would follow suit of this, all he could think about was Selina. "And hey, Selina's a survivor right? I think she'll go into hospital and come right back out again and give you a big hug." Jerome smiled softly. "I wish... But she seemed so.... Lifeless, when we left..." Bruce whispered, and the two got up to head over to Jonathan and Jervis's little camp, where most people hung out. "Jon's place is the one place Jeremiah doesn't know about, you'll be safe there. I know that because they all adore you, they still think you're my prince." It hurt the older to say the last part, and he softly kissed the back of Bruce's hand. "At this point I wish I chose you... Selina might still be alive." Bruce replied as they left the tent and headed towards the entrance. 

They got to Jon's place easily, and Jonathan and Jervis greeted him in a tight group hug after noticing his puffy eyes and the tears Jerome had tried to wipe away. "Hey, love, what's up?" Jervis asked as Bruce stayed in Jonathan's arms for a while. "Ask Jerome... He can tell you anything, i'll probably have another breakdown." Bruce's voice cracked slightly, and the older teen gently rubbed his back before asking if he'd like a hot chocolate. The two went off, and Oswald greeted them as they passed before approaching Jervis and Jerome. "Bruce looks rough." The short male commented. "He's going through a lot... His friend, Selina, you all know her, well... My brother, Jeremiah, has seemingly killed her in what i'm guessing was a hissy fit... Miah always was the jealous type." Jerome explained. "Aw... Poor baby, i'll have Martin hang around with him, he always seems to cheer him up." Oswald smiled, "Thanks, I want everyone to keep an eye on him for a few days. And for his sake, don't mention Selina." Jerome instructed, "I'll let the others know." Jervis announced and left the room. 

Jerome and Oswald moved through to the sitting room, where Edward was reading a book, Martin was sat on the floor drawing and Victor was being whispered to by Jervis. "Oh god..." Vic mumbled, before leaning over to tell Edward. Martin turned as Edward passed on the news, and the teen looked off towards Oswald to confirm it. His dad nodded sadly, and Martin got up to go find Bruce. "Jesus... Poor kid, no one that young should witness their first friend being... Y'know..." Victor implied, looking towards Jerome. "You treat him well, you hear?" He warned. Jerome laughed, "Of course I will!" Jonathan came through, "Martin is with him, he said he'd come through when he's ready." Jonathan said, and instinctively moved towards Jervis. "You two dating yet?" Jerome asked his friends, and the two went bright red. Jonathan spluttered as Jervis shook his head, "We're just friends, Jay." Jervis confirmed, and Jonathan hid his face in his hands. Jerome laughed, "Friends with benefits?" He joked, "Oh my god!" Jonathan mumbled, his words muffled slightly. Everyone laughed slightly and tried not to fall quiet as Bruce and Martin entered the room. 

Bruce curled under Jerome's arm, worn out and upset. They watched TV, joked about and laughed, and Bruce soon settled to the friendly atmosphere and it was almost impossible to think that these people were criminals. Bruce ended up joking around with them, and Jerome kissed his temple, "I'm proud of you, really..." Jerome smiled, keeping his words hushed. "Thanks... I appreciate this, really." Bruce smiled back, resting his head on Jerome's shoulder, "I love you, really." Bruce mumbled, "I love you too." Jerome whispered back before turning back to listen to what Victor was making a joke about.

Bruce slept easily through the night with Jerome and a warm, thick blanket on the recliner chair. They were the last ones to fall asleep, after having a long and quite conversation about random things. Selina wasn't entirely forgotten, but his constant anxious thoughts were eased to happy memories. Bruce wouldn't deny that Jerome helped him anymore, and actually felt happy and loved with him and his friends. He felt less isolated, less cornered off and more free than when he was in the company of Jeremiah, but that was just Miah's preference. Besides, he could swear freely here without getting a scolding. Jonathan and Jervis also fell asleep, curled into another as they shared a thinner blanket. Victor was asleep, still in his place on the couch with his legs outstretched, feet resting on the coffee table. And Oswald, Edward and Martin were all huddled up with the last blanket, their legs resting on Victor's lap, Oswald and Edward sleeping side by side and Martin on top of them. It was like a shitty sleepover in Jerome's opinion, but he wasn't complaining as he had Bruce.

In the morning, Martin was the first awake, creating a chain reaction of waking up others. He woke up Oswald, who woke up Ed, who leaned over to tap Jerome, who gently shook Bruce, Victor awoke at all the commotion and decided to wake up Jonathan and Jervis by jumping on them, the two made a noise of discomfort and everyone laughed a bit. Everyone was also aching. They stretched and a few joints popped before they headed through to the kitchen and dining room for breakfast. 

Victor was quite bouncy, slowly getting more happy when he got his coffee. Jerome and Bruce had their chairs pulled together, Jerome leant their heads together, and they had their eyes closed. "You two still tired?" Jonathan asked as Oswald and Edward prepared everyone's breakfast after coffee was served. "I am, dunno about Bruce though." Jerome opened his eyes and they sat up slightly. "I'm tired, yeah... But I got more sleep than what I might get with Miah... He has strict rules of waking up at 5 in the fucking morning. Even Alfred isn't awake by then!" Bruce complained. "Sounds like something he would do." Jerome sounded quite bitter, and Bruce went back to leaning against him. "Jesus... I don't think you could ever get me up at that time. You two can get some more sleep if you want." Victor suggested, "What time is it?" Bruce asked, "Uhh... Almost eight." Victor confirmed. "Nah, i'm alright, no point really if it's almost eight." Bruce shrugged, and Jerome nodded. 

They ate pancakes and bacon happily, still making jokes about last night. "Do you see the pose you two fell asleep in?" Victor laughed, looking at Jonathan and Jervis. "'Not together', my ass!" Jerome added and they laughed as the two got all flustered. Bruce stifled his laughter and let out a happy sigh, pressing into Jerome a bit, "Oh, leave them alone you two." Oswald scolded playfully. "Yeah, just because they're actually relationship goals doesn't mean we can tease them." Bruce added on, and the others agreed and laughed more. Jonathan let out a loud "Whose side are you on?!", and Bruce giggled. "A good side." He said, gesturing to Jerome. "Thanks, babe." Jerome chuckled, kissing his forehead quickly. Everyone awed them, "I'm changing my mind, they are my relationship goals." Edward announced. The two shared a sad look and leaned against each other. Bruce could confirm he was going to be Ok for a few days.


	7. "Give my prize back, i'm the one working for him."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ahh!! im glad you all are enjoying this story! im a slut for comments, so keep em going i like seeing what you guys think about while reading my shit story uwu
> 
> We get to check in with Jeremiah.

He was seeing red, he had enough. Enough of this torture of being alone, enough of Bruce's cheating, enough of Jerome snatching his lover away from him. He charged into the abandoned carnival, sharp knife in hand. "Jerome! Bruce! Get out here!" He screeched, silence. "Bruce!" "Jerome?" "...Bruce...?" Jeremiah couldn't help the tears that flooded down his bleached skin, slashing up the tents desperately. He left a gash in his left arm, that would leave a deep scar, and scribbled onto anything and everything. 'GIVE HIM BACK' 'CHEATING SCUM' 'please come back to me'. He collapsed onto the floor in the house of mirror, black dots littered his vision, and he decided to close them for a while. 

He awoke with a sharp pain in his left arm, his breath hitched and he sat up painfully. Jeremiah blinked, and stared at the knife beside him, then at his arm which had scabbed over with dirt and dried blood. He hissed as he pulled his sleeve down, and got up on shaky legs. Staring at all of the blood around him, he limped out of there on weak legs. He gawked at his work, almost in disbelief, he snapped that was for sure. He was going to leave Jerome's little abode how he made it, and left. If they weren't there, where could they be? They couldn't be at Oswald and Edward's place, that would be too easy. Victor was almost always on the move, so that only left Jonathan... Where did he live again?

Bruce smiled at the joke Jervis told them, and the others laughed. He had stayed an extra day, and this felt like a proper family, something he couldn't experience anymore. Victor added onto the joke, and they all chuckled a bit more, Bruce and Jerome shared a smile just before three bangs interrupted them along with a shout. "Bruce, Jerome?!" They froze, and Bruce stared at the door in shock. "I thought you said he didn't know where Jon lived?!" Bruce whisper shouted, "He didn't!" Jerome replied just as quiet. "Shit..." Bruce mumbled, and stood up. He raised a hand to stop Jerome from following. He opened the door, and gasped at the blood. Images of Selina rushed into his mind, and he felt tears well into his eyes. "You did it again, didn't you? Who was it this time?" He asked, quiet and bitter. "No one. I haven't killed anyone. Now, what are you doing here?" Jeremiah narrowed his eyes. "Before you go rushing to conclusions, nothing happened. You can ask everyone in there and they will all answer honestly." Bruce said, voice honest and soft. Jeremiah hummed, "You should of thought of that before you ran off with my idiotic brother." Jeremiah crossed his arms painfully, but kept his wince down. Bruce still saw it though, and went to ask. "No, Jeremiah. You should've thought this through when you stabbed Bruce's friend." Another voice, just as cold, joined them. Bruce turned, and deflated slightly, "Jerome..." Bruce mumbled. "Can you just leave Bruce alone, he chose me not you, get over it." Jeremiah shot back. "Jeremiah..." Bruce turned back to him. "I'm perfectly fine with Bruce's decisions." That was a lie, Bruce could tell now. "But! You never said we weren't allowed to see each other and hang out." Jerome countered. "Jerome." Bruce tried, no avail. "Oh really? I thought it was implied by my end of things." Jeremiah stepped forward, as did Jerome. "Guys, stop! Jerome," He turned so he could whisper into his ear, "I'll see you around, alright?" Jerome went to argue, but Bruce cut him off, "I'll be fine, really..." Bruce soothed, "I'll see you guys soon! Thanks for this!" Bruce yelled through to the others, and he recieved several goodbyes. "C'mon, Miah. Let's get back to the hotel." 

Jeremiah slammed the door, and Bruce winced. "I only went to him to calm down, then I was hoping to talk to you." Bruce explained. "I spent two days alone. Waiting for you, looking for you." Jeremiah seethed, "And Jerome doesn't seem to understand you're mine though, so... There's only one thing I could possibly do to remind him, but not only him. No, no no..." He slinked around Bruce, as well as the room, and Bruce didn't dare to follow him with his eyes. "I believe you need reminding too, Bruce. A quick reminder of who you're supposed to be with." Jeremiah's cold breath tickled his ear, and he shuddered. His teeth sank deep into Bruce's neck, leaving several tooth-shaped crevasses and marking the naturally pale skin. Bruce tensed, "Miah. Jeremiah..! Stop!" He pushed off of his boyfriend, stepping away and turning to face him. "Stop, we're not ready yet, Miah. I can tell." Bruce tried but Jeremiah stepped closer. "Really? Because you seem ready enough to fuck my brother." Jeremiah narrowed his steely eyes, and threw Bruce onto the bed, straddling him before he could get away.

•TW - Rape• 

Bruce squirmed under him until the tip of a knife pressed against his cheek, "C'mon now, darling... Stay nice and still for me." He whispered, stripping off Bruce's shirt and putting the knife beside them so it was easily accessible for him. Of course, he thought ahead, and kept it out of Bruce's reach. He went to sucking dark marks onto Bruce's shoulder, and the teen moved instinctively away. "Bruce, you're really testing me here." Jeremiah growled into his ear, and moving to grind against him. Bruce whined, but not out of pleasure, his put his hands on Jeremiah's shoulders to try and talk some sense into him, but the pleads fell onto deaf ears. Jeremiah turned on the TV after a while, to avoid any neighbors eavesdropping on his little activity. "Now, now Bruce." He whispered right into his ear, "Stop being a little brat, and stay still." He bit his neck again, and Bruce flinched with the pain. 

Jeremiah easily stripped them both, and kept Bruce's annoying hands tied to the bed frame with his tie to avoid any unnecessary pushing. He sat between Bruce's thighs, and rubbed the soft skin on the insides of them with calloused hands from his years of work. The green haired man grinded against Bruce's ass, and felt himself getting harder, whereas Bruce didn't... Jeremiah noticed this and gave his boyfriend's cock a squeeze, generously rubbing it. Bruce struggled and tried to kick Jeremiah off, begging him to stop. Jeremiah slapped him harshly, and Bruce gasped with a few tears escaping his eyes. "Shut up!" Jeremiah snapped at him, "God, you're really really beginning to aggravate me, Brucie." Jeremiah growled. Bruce noticed the fresh cut on his arm and fell silent, "Miah... What did you do to yourself?" He whispered, but the TV drowned it out. 

Jeremiah leaned himself up with Bruce's hole, and pushed in. Bruce's scream could just about be heard over the music of the TV, and Jeremiah hushed him with a bruising kiss, and a harsh nip to the lower lip. He started thrusting immediately, and Bruce sobbed in pain. "Jeremiah, please! Stop!" He screamed, but Jeremiah didn't listen. He groaned as he grabbed the teen's hips, and continued to quicken his Bruce fell silent eventually, and let Jeremiah have his way. It was pointless, Jeremiah was much stronger than him. Jeremiah moaned, the tip of his cock pushing against his prostate. Bruce almost moaned through his sobs. It happened again, and again, and again. Jeremiah's thrusts quickened and he knew he was reaching his end. Bruce shamefully came first, then he felt Jeremiah cum right inside of him, cock buried deep into his ass. 

•Rape scene's over now•

He turned down the TV slightly, and untied Bruce, before leaving towards the bathroom, gathering their clothes. Bruce stayed there, tears still running down his face. He heard taps running in the bathroom, and thats when he decided to move. He rubbed his wrists, delicately, before tenderly touching his neck and wincing. The smack had probably bruised him, and he let out a small sob. Jeremiah came back through, and scooped his lover up, taking him through to the bathroom. A bath was being drawn, and Jeremiah sat in it with him. He kept Bruce's back pressed close to his chest, arms wrapped tight around his waist. "I did this because I love you. I can't risk losing you, Bruce." Jeremiah mumbled, still out of his calm, soft state of mind. "You didn't have to do anything." Bruce croaked painfully, and that sort of brought his Jeremiah back to him, as several apologies and tears were sent his way. His eyes were dull and he stopped listening after a while. "I forgive you, Miah. But it doesn't change what you've done." Bruce cut him off, and Jeremiah let out a small whine. 

Bruce texted Jerome everything when Jeremiah fell asleep, he left out the word rape, but Jerome still got the memo. He was pissed, absolutely enraged by what Jeremiah had done to his baby, his prince. He vowed to meet him in secret when the time was right, and Bruce felt uncertain. You couldn't trust a Valeska.


	8. "this author finally fucking uploads"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyy sorry for being inactive but we get some jerome pov bc everyone loves our gingersnap boy uwu please dont hit me :)

to say jerome was outraged was an understatement, to say he wanted his little brother dead was also an understatement. how dare he abuse and mistreat his brucie in such a disgusting, vile, outrageous way. he wanted to rush over there now and clock jeremiah and take bruce home to care and comfort him like he usual did but he'd have to lay low for a while. the thought of bruce staying with jeremiah during one of his many psychotic breaks made his throat tighten and his stomach turn. sure he'd get better for a while then fly into another episode, miah had done it in their past, but this was his worst, his lowest. sometimes he wished it didnt run in their dna so bruce could be happy.

"jerome." 

jonathan's soft voice made him jump, and the teen's smaller hand grabbed his own. "calm down, you can see bruce tomorrow. he can handle his own and you know that." he hated it when jon was always right. and of course he had to tell the others when he threw his phone at the wall after he and bruce had said goodnight and stormed off in an angry hissy fit. jervis joined jonathan. "i'm sure jon is right, it'll all get better." the mad hatter smiled. "when's jon not right?" jerome mumbled, getting up. "exactly!" the two chimed in sync, smiling before laughing. jerome chuckled. "c'mon, let's roll out before i throw myself out the window." jerome's smile widened. 

bruce sat quietly, staring at his coffee, that he'd barely touched. jeremiah was nuzzled into him, his behaviour very apologetic and cuddly. bruce supposed this was a good sign to jeremiah getting better, as jerome had mentioned something about psychotic breaks when they first got together. "bruce?" jeremiah mumbled. "yeah miah?" the younger rasped, voice broken from crying and lack of use. "c-could i have my glasses please? i'm not entirely sure where i left them..." jeremiah said, voice small and childlike, reminding bruce of jerome, but faintly different. he sounded like bruce's miah... "why don't you find them?" bruce didn't mean to sound so snappy, but that's how it came out and he rolled with it. jeremiah winced, and got up. he practically sulked and moped around the room in an attempt to find his glasses. sniffling slightly every now and then. it made bruce's heart clench. he spotted the dorky glasses his boyfriend adored so much peaking ever so slightly out of a partially open drawer and got up to recieve them. 

"miah.." bruce beckoned him over, and the older's eyes almost lit up at the sight of the familiar thick black frame held in bruce's pale hands. he shuffled over, almost shyly, and went to take them. bruce pulled them away, and leaned up to put them on jeremiah himself. he gave him a soft, loving kiss before sighing. it caught him off guard when jeremiah began to sob uncontrollably. he turned to him, slightly shocked. "i-i'm so s-s-sorry bruce! i didn't wanna be a-alone and i w-was sc-scared and- and i wasn't t-thinking straight!" he broke down, sniffling and sobbing as bruce embraced him. "it's okay, it's okay... shh, shh... miah.." bruce whispered as he had jeremiah sit on the bed. "i'm sorry too... i really shouldn't of left you alone..." bruce said softly. wiping away jeremiah's tears and kissing him softly. 

when they got back to the mansion, alfred greeted bruce with a tight, overprotective hug. "jeremiah! you look different." the butler noted, keeping bruce tucked under his arm. "i highly disliked the way i looked so much like jerome.." jeremiah replied. "ah, i see. i'm guessing you two haven't slept? go on to bed and i'll whip you both up a big breakfast." alfred smiled. "thank's alfred. you're the best!" bruce smiled. "yes yes, so i've been told." alfred chuckled. "go on to bed before it gets too late." jeremiah also thanked alfred and went to move past him. "jeremiah." alfred said, voice stern and serious. jeremiah froze and politely turned to him. "y-yes?" he asked, cursing his nervous stutter. alfred's eyes pierced into him. "take care of him, okay?" alfred's voice softened slightly, and jeremiah blinked. he smiled, "of course." jeremiah replied, before heading off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who comes in next chapter uwu


End file.
